A Trip Down Memory Lane
by osnapitzvic
Summary: When Logan gets transferred into John Hughes High, he never expects to meet some people from his past, including Rocky. CeCe and Deuce's relationship is questioned when his ex comes to town. Rogan/DeCe. Co-written with osnapitzliz.


**Hey guys! It's HeartOfGold143 on my new account! Still using the old one, but this one is my collab account, and this story is co-written with osnapitzliz, the new collab account for GlitterGirl123. If you haven't read her stories, go read them, they're amazing!**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"So you're sure you'll be okay?" my dad asked me.

"Oh, I'm just peachy," I replied, the sarcasm in my voice obvious but it was gone unnoticed by him.

I hated this. I hated this so damn much. Why did my dad's fire department have to relocate _HERE_, in Chicago, Illinois? Why even bother relocating in the first place? IT'S A _FIRE DEPARTMENT_ FOR GOD'S SAKE.

I had to leave _everything_. My school, my friends, my house, my childhood. Did my dad really expect me to be okay with ditching my entire life behind like this?

Don't get me wrong, I loved him to death and he's the only parent I had since my mom died but really? I had every right to be pissed off. Even if it was for his job.

* * *

John Hughes High. This was it. I passed by some colourful students, some people who looked like mathletes and the others were just average students.

Yep. This was definitely the place for me. Note sarcasm._  
_

Then, after looking around for about ten minutes, I saw a place marked _Principal's Office._

I knocked and heard a respecting voice answer, "Come in."

I entered and saw a middle-aged man wearing glasses, assumedly the principal, and a brunette, whose back was turned toward me, but with her hair, I could tell it was a girl.

"Ahh, you must be our new student," he looked through his papers until he found a file that read 'Logan Hunter'. "Welcome to John Hughes High, I am Mr. Rabinoff and I will be your principle."

Then the brunette suddenly turned around as if she just realized something, and I saw what she looked like. There was something oddly familiar about this girl. She had deep hazel eyes, tan skin, and was very pretty. Plus she was really tall for a girl. Kind of like…

"This is our model student, Rocky Blue. She will show you around, and…" He rummaged around a little more. "Here's your schedule," he said, handing me a sheet of paper.

So, she was Rocky Blue. Wait a minute…Rocky Blue…

…Whoa.

Back up.

ROCKY BLUE?

"Rocky?!" I exclaimed, a little louder than I should have.

"Yeah, um, hi Logan. Long time no see," she said nervously.

"Ditto," I said to her, still gaping at her like a fish.

"Please discuss this later," principal Rabinoff said to us. I forgot he was even there.

So after saying goodbye to the principle, me and Rocky exited the office and she showed me all the classrooms, the drama studios, the science labs, etc. She was about to show me the different clubs' hostages, when someone came up to us. Oh no, it was—

"Hey, Long Hair! What the hell are you doing here?" Rocky's older brother Ty shouted, walking up to us.

"He was transferred here," Rocky said to him.

Ty looked a little mad. Oh, that's just _fantastic_, he's still pissed at me for dating his sister two years ago. "Okay, fine, but you are _not_ to flirt with Rocky again!"

"Ty—" Rocky started, but he wouldn't let her speak.

"She isn't interested anymore!"

"Dude—" I said, but Ty _still_ wouldn't stop talking.

"Because she has a boyfriend now and—"

"TY!" we both yelled.

"I don't like her anymore," I said, trying to reassure. "I mean, I don't like-like her anymore—wait, what?" I turned to Rocky. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" I just stared at her. "Don't give me that look, Hunter, it's been years!"

"_Two_ years. Two years since we broke up, and you already have a boyfriend?

"YOU TWO DATED?!" Ty interrupted, looking like he wanted to strangle me.

"SHUT UP, TY!" Rocky and I exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to do, go home and cry all day?" she said.

"I did!" The minute I said that, I mentally slapped myself. _Why_ did I have to admit that?

"You cried over me?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe if you hadn't acted like an ass with CeCe when she gave you a chance, WE WOULD'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER."

"She comes across like that!"

"If you truly liked me, you would've given her a chance!"

"Can you blame me? Must I remind you what she did to me?"

"But she apologized!"

"She apologized too late! I lost the championship!"

"Oh, no one cares about badminton anyway! Need I remind you, SCOOTCHIE!"

"Oh shut it, OPRAH!"

"Make me, uh…guy whose middle name I don't know!"

"You will _never_ know what my middle name is. _Ever_."

"Well then!"

Suddenly, some guy with dark hair walks up to us. "…Surprise?" he says, looking back and forth from me and Rocky.

"Huh? Oh hey," she says nervously.

"Who's that?" I ask her.

"Um, that's Mark. He's my…boyfriend," she says, a very anxious look on her face.

"Told you so," Ty said. Wait, he was still here?

Rocky gave him a look. "Why are you still here, Ty?"

"Well then," he said. Then he looked at me. "Remember what I said, Long Hair," then he walked away.

"Thank god for that. Oh, um Mark? This is Logan, he's my…ex-boyfriend." Her expression became even more anxious, if that was possible. L

"Ex-boyfriend? Okay…" Mark trailed off.

"Hehe. Yeah," Rocky mumbled.

"What are you doing…here? I mean, I've never really seen you around before…" Mark said to me.

"I just transferred here," I replied.

"Hehe. Yeah," Rocky repeated.

"Must you repeat that?" I asked her.

"Yes. Yes I must."

"Sometimes I wonder why I dated you."

"Do you have to do this here?"

"Well, you started it."

"Did not! You were the one getting all worked up about me moving on!"

"Well, you were the one who just dropped me like a sack of potatoes!"

"I had a reason to!"

"Other than the fact you're heartless?"

"I am not heartless! I helped some orphans get presents for Christmas _and_ I cooked three hundred turkeys for Thanksgiving!"

"Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad!"

"Then why are you so defensive?"

"I am _not_ defensive!"

"See? You disagree with _everything_ I say!"

"I do _not_!"

"You did it _again_!"

"I did _not_!"

"You did _too_!"

"Babe, I think I'm gonna go…" Mark said, giving us a weird look.

"Alright," Rocky said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and bid him goodbye, then he walked away. Oh, she did _not_ just do that.

"You gave him a puppy…" I said. "That's our thing!"

"IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS! LET IT GO!"

"OH, LIKE YOU LET THE PUPPIES GO?"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Rocky shrieked. "You know what? I can't deal with you, let's just get to class."

"Fine, and by the way, it did so make sense!"

"You wanna pick another fight with me? Really? Don't you have a life you should be living?"

"One, at least I don't cry when school's over and bring physics' books during summer vacation, and two, saying I'm right doesn't mean I want to pick another fight. God, you're stubborn.

"No I'm not!"

"Saying you're not stubborn just proves how stubborn you are, Einstein!"

"No it doesn't! Urgh, you're so annoying!"

"Says you."

"Stop twisting my words into your own!"

"Oh, shut it!"

"You shut it!"

"No, you shut it!"

"_Argh_, we're fighting like you and CeCe used to!"

"At least CeCe had decent comebacks!"

"Did you just compliment CeCe?"

"Stop twisting my words! And no I didn't, you can't prove that!"

"But you did!"

"I did not compliment CeCe, I'm just stating a fact! You have the worst comebacks ever!"

"I don't care what you say to me now. YOU COMPLIMENTED CECE, YOU COMPLIMENTED CEC—eee…" we both looked around and realised we were arguing in class.

The whole class looked at us like we had three heads. Oh great, could this day get any worse?

"Nice going there, it's my first day and you already managed to embarrass me," I said, glaring at her.

"Me?! What did I do?!" she exclaimed.

"Doesn't singing 'YOU COMPLIMENTED CECE' as if you're mentally insane say enough?"

"I only said it because you did!"

"Uh, correction. You SANG it! And stating a fact and complimenting someone are two different things. If I said 'CeCe's hair looks pretty in the moonlight', then I would've been complimenting her. But she's witty, so she has decent comebacks and that's a fact. And you're not so you don't. End of story."

"Oh, so now you think CeCe's hair looks pretty in the moonlight?! You never complimented me when we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but now you compliment CeCe even though you never got along with her?!"

"OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE WOMAN, WHAT ARE YOU? THE WORD TWISTING MASTER?"

"Well, you're no better! I mean, CRYING OVER A GIRL?"

"At least that shows I'M NOT HEARTLESS."

"For fuck's sake, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? I'M. NOT. HEARTLESS."

"AS MANY TIMES AS IT—wait, did you just swear?"

"I've been hanging out with CeCe and Tinka."

She _did_ have a point there for once. "Oh."

Then a big teacher with greying hair walked in.

"Alright class, settle down," he said. And then he seemed to acknowledge my presence. "Ahh, and who might you be?" he asked, staring straight at me.

"Logan Hunter," I replied. "Mister…"

"Polk. Mr. Polk," he informed me.

"Right, sorry."

"He's new," Rocky said.

"Yeah, just transferred from Greenwood High."

"I noticed. Miss Blue and Mr. Hunter, please your seats and we'll being class, shall we?" Mr. Polk said.

"Yes, Mr. Polk," Rocky and I both said.

We glared at each other after talking at the same time and continuous glares followed throughout the entire lesson.

I'm fucked. I'm totally and completely fucking screwed. Why oh _why_ did _she_ have to be at this school? With a goddamn boyfriend at that?

Wait a minute. If Rocky and Ty go to this school…

Oh hell no.

CeCe goes here too?

Someone _please_ shoot me.

Or slit my throat.

Whichever works best for you.


End file.
